Carita empapada
by kattycullen
Summary: Songfic/rosas de la oreja de van gooh. Han pasado mas de dos anos desde que edward dejo a bella , ahoa ella el dia de su cumplenaos visita el prado para recordar los momentos juntos de ellos pero se encontrara con una gran sorpresa.


**Hola, chics, estoy super feliz de haber terminado este songfic, aclaro que es el primero.**

**Escogí esta canción porque grita dedicarse a los sentimientos de Bella en Luna Nueva.**

Aclaro que los personajes son de nuestra queridísima MEYER, aunque guarden el secreto me gustaría que fuera yo la dueña pero no, lastima.

NOTA: La letra de la canción esta en letra cursiva y mientras lo lee le recomiendo escuchar la canción es bellísima.

Ya ha pasado casi un año, estamos en septiembre, desde que me vine desde Forks hasta la universidad de Darmonth y hace 2 años desde que EL me dejo en aquel bosque, sé que me costó levantarme pero con ayuda de Jack y los de la manada de licántropos mi vida tomo un poco de sentido, la amistad.

Nunca me olvidare del día en que me dirigió por fin la palabra:

_En un día de estos en que suelo pensar, hoy va a ser el día menos pensado, nos hemos cruzado, has decidido mirar a los ojitos azules que ahora van a tu lado._

Ese día llegue a clases de biología y como era normal me senté a su lado como siempre el me ignoraba eso Mike me pregunto si quería ir al baile con el yo rechace la oferta obviamente no quería llevar a Mike al hospital, cuando Mike se retiró por fin me comenzaste a dirigirme la palabra y comenzamos a hablar trivialidades como el clima, jajajaja.

_Desde el momento en que te conocí resumiendo con prisas tiempo de silencio._

Me entere de su secreto, te comencé a amar, me rescataste de morir a manos de un sádico vampiro, pasaron los meses y te súper amaba, en septiembre para mi cumpleaños tuvimos un incidente y me dejaste.

_Te juro que a nadie le he vuelto a decir que tenemos el record del mundo en querernos._

Nuca nadie podrá sustituirlo, jamás he vuelto a encontrar a nadie que me hicieses sentir lo mismo que…. Lo mismo que…..EL….NO….lo mismo que… Edward, cuanto duele recordar su nombre.

Hoy es 13 de septiembre, si mi cumpleaños y vine a nuestro prado el cual se ha rejuvenecido y se mira tan verde, tan lleno de vida a excepción de mi pues recordarlo aquí sentado a mi lado duele, vine para sumergirme en nuestros recuerdos juntos. Aunque este lloviendo no me importa quiero solo por hoy no intentar de olvidar y por el contrario recordar con intensidad, recordad que hace 2 años, el se fue y me dejo muriéndome por dentro.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada a que llegaras con rosas, con mil rosa para mi, por ue ya sabes que encantan esas cosas que no importa si es muy tonto soy así._

Cuanto deseo por lo menos a verme quedado con una foto de el, cuanto deseo volver a verlo aunque sea de lejos o en una foto porque sé que mi imaginación no le hace juicio.

_Y aun me parece mentira que se escape mi vida imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre la esperanza dice "Quieta, hoy quizás sí"._

En nuestro prado, aunque por mi cara corrieran gotas de lluvia, que solo significaban para mí que también el cielo me acompañaba en mi dolor y llanto no se porque pero de repente vino una fresca brisa que me hizo sentir bien, cómoda, tranquila en paz, tal como me sentía cuando él estuvo cerca de debería ya de ir pero mi corazón gritaba "Todavía no te vayas", y no se poro por hoy le hare caso, durante todo este tiempo lo intente inútilmente de olvidar pero solo por hoy, por ser un día …..Especial… en vez de olvidar te te recordare, te quiero recordar y nunca deseo olvidarte.

_Escapando una noche de un bostezo de sol me pediste que te diera aun beso con lo barato que sale mi amor que t cuesta callarme con uno de esos._

Pero luego recordé cundo él se fue, cuando él me abandono:

_Pasaron seis meses y me dijiste ADIOS fue un placer coincidir en esta vida, y ahí me quede con la mano en el corazón y las otras excusas que ni tu entendías._

Me dijiste adiós, que siguiera mi vida, que tu tenias otros entretenimientos para olvidarme y de que mi mente como el de los otros humanos es un coladero y así me olvidaría de ti más rápido pero se te olvidaba una cosa, mi mente jamás ha funcionado bien.

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada que llegaras con Rosas, con mil Rosas para mí, porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas que no importa si es muy tonto soy así.  
>Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí, donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre, La esperanza dice" quieto y quizás sí."<br>._

Me pregunto que pasara en mi vida después de terminar la universidad, trabajare?, me enamore de alguien mas?...No…nunca nadie se comparara con el .

_Y es que empiezo a pensar que el amor verdadero están solo el primero y ,es que empiezo a sospechar que los de mas son solo para olvidar._

_Por eso esperaba con la carita empapada que llegaras con Rosas, con mil Rosas para mí, porque ya sabes que me encantan esas cosas que no importa si es muy tonto soy así.  
>Y aún me parece mentira que se escape mi vida imaginando que vuelves a pasarte por aquí, donde los viernes cada tarde como siempre, La esperanza dice" quieto y quizás sí."<br>._

Que bien se siente el ambiente de repente me siento en paz, será mi imaginación pero juro haber escuchado una rama romperse, ay bella ya estas quedando loca.

Mis ojos me estarán engañando, veo una figura a lo lejos entre los árboles, ay no y si era victoria vi que la figura se acercaba a paso lento, cuando entre un poco de luz , dios, dios era …. Era….el…..dios…era…Edward. Pero este era un Edward no tan bello como el que conocí, estaba más demacrado, con los ojos negros.

-Bella, perdóname, todo era mentira, lo hice por tu bien, te deje porque yo con mi existencia solo suponía un peligro para ti y yo no podía ni siquiera pensar en hacerte daño, me fui y perdóname por ser tan maldito y romper m promeso pero no puedo vivir sin ti, perdóname yo estoy dispuestos a….- no lo deje terminar estampe mis labios contra los de él, había olvidado lo dulces y fríos que eran.

-Bella, tenemos que conversar sobre….-lo corte con un gesto de mano.

-No quiero hablar quiero recuperar el tiempo- me dedico esa sonrisa torcida que tanto anhelaba.

Ahora no me importaba nada de nada, no me importaba si me preguntaba si me quería casar con el yo le diría que sí, estoy súper feliz.

Si les gusto…... dejen review.

Si no les gusto…. dejen review.

Si tienen una pregunta…. dejen review.

Si tienes un comentario….. dejen review;

Si tienes una sugerencia…. dejen review.


End file.
